


sunrise always burns my eyes

by openended



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Apocalypse, F/M, Goa'uld, On the Run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-01
Updated: 2011-06-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 00:32:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Goa'uld invaded.  Sam and Jack are on the run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sunrise always burns my eyes

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://caer.livejournal.com/profile)[**caer**](http://caer.livejournal.com/) , who prompted with _Sam/Jack + Goa'uld invasion + "Boulevard of Broken Dreams."_

He exhales sharply. It's his turn to keep watch, though the walls of the room are so thin they'd undoubtedly hear a gang of Jaffa stomping up the stairs in search of them. The room's stuffy and hot, even with the windows open, but they needed to stop running for the night and recharge. For the price of Carter's shoes, which she was grateful to hand over, they have the room for the night, two meals, and a change of clothing for both of them.

He'd thought they were getting quite a bit in exchange for a pair of muddy shoes, but apparently this corner of the galaxy doesn't see silver strappy sandals that frequently.

The innkeeper had eyed Carter's dress, muddy and starting to fray around the bottom, but she'd shaken her head: not for sale. At least right then.

Jack has plans to exchange his dress uniform in the morning for provisions. They can't stay here much past midday tomorrow or they'll risk being caught by the patrol that's been chasing them across the galaxy. Carter had reasoned that the five-planet jump they'd made should buy them enough time to rest and collect supplies and be gone before anyone catches up with them. Her dress hangs on the back of the door; she'd done what she could about the mud and left it to dry, convinced they'll be able to use it on one of the larger trading planets. Someone will want the shimmery blue fabric.

Neither one of them had expected to weather a Goa'uld invasion in the middle of a state dinner. In the rush to relocate everyone to the Alpha Site, they hadn't had time to change or grab more than a zat gun and a sidearm. They'd loaded up on weapons on the other side, but had been attacked within hours; everyone who had survived split up after that, leaving each other with tentative plans to meet up again in two months with hopefully more firepower and more people.

She sighs in her sleep and settles into the lumpy mattress. A rare breeze flows through the window and ruffles her hair, dying before it reaches Jack.

He knows Carter has a plan to get them a ship and a theory on where Daniel and Teal'c might be. But they'll tackle that tomorrow.


End file.
